


antebellum

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I’ve got three reasons why – why we shouldn’t do this,” Yusaku murmurs, breath hot against Shoichi’s neck. Shoichi snorts, crowding Yusaku back against the wall of their cramped truck.





	antebellum

“I’ve got three reasons why – why we shouldn’t do this,” Yusaku murmurs, breath hot against Shoichi’s neck. Shoichi snorts, crowding Yusaku back against the wall of their cramped truck. 

“I’m dying to hear them,” Shoichi purrs amusedly against Yusaku’s jaw. His lips hover over Yusaku’s, and Yusaku swallows thickly, Shoichi’s eyes following the motion of his throat. “Enlighten me,” he says, against Yusaku’s skin.

“First –“ his breath stutters as Shoichi trails wet kisses across his jaw. “it could impede our capacity to work together professionally.” 

Shoichi hums in bemusement, teeth drawing ragged across Yusaku’s neck before retreating, studying Yusaku for a split second before leaning in. Yusaku makes a soft sound, hands coming up hesitantly to grasp at the edges of Shoichi’s frayed hoodie. Shoichi’s lips quirk upward, one hand coming up to cup Yusaku’s face, tilting his head upward for a better angle. His other hand rests on Yusaku’s waist, gentle – he never feels like Yusaku is fragile, exactly, but there’s a certain distance Yusaku keeps that makes Shoichi hesitate at every turn, unsure of which lines to push, unsure of where they stand. 

Yusaku tugs Shoichi closer, insistent. Shoichi huffs in amusement, because Yusaku is forceful and stubborn when he wants to be, in everything – even this. Yusaku deepens the kiss, huddling closer as if he wants to breathe Shoichi in. 

When they pull apart, Yusaku is breathing hard, face flushed. “Second,” he says, and Shoichi rolls his eyes, moving forward and pushing his thigh between Yusaku’s legs, cutting him off. Yusaku sucks in a surprised breath, gasping when Shoichi rocks forward to kiss him again, hands moving under Shoichi’s hoodie to graze over heated skin.

“Second,” Shoichi prompts with a smirk, hands moving to undo Yusaku’s jeans. When he touches Yusaku, the duelist’s eyes flutter closed, back arching into his hand, hands moving across the wall behind him and clutching at air. _Beautiful_ , he thinks. _Mine._ Watching Yusaku come apart is a study in patience – watching words fail the level-headed hacker is its own reward. 

“Second,” Yusaku gasps, breaths ragged. “Emotional, ah, emotional commitments are unwise with the risks associated with our current mission.” Shoichi buries a grin in Yusaku’s neck, savoring the way Yusaku trembles against him, spine taut and shaking against his touch. 

“Emotional commitments, huh?” he teases, pausing his movement, his touches. Yusaku groans, frustrated, head thumping back against the wall. 

“Shoichi,” Yusaku says, voice low and threatening, and Shoichi laughs, airy and breathless before dropping to his knees. Yusaku’s eyes go wide and dark, and he stares down at Shoichi with surprise written across his face.

“Can I,” Shoichi mumbles, and Yusaku weaves fingers softly into his hair, whispers, “Yes,” and  “Please,” and Shoichi thinks that if he stops to think, his courage will fail him. The liquid ache in his chest digs at something deeper, something he can’t put to words, so he takes a breath and swallows  Yusaku down, heat coiling tight and volatile in his gut at the way Yusaku breathes out his name like a prayer, the way Yusaku’s hands tug sharply in his hair as he moves.

_Beautiful_ , he thinks again, as Yusaku throws an arm over his face, biting at his knuckles to muffle the sounds he makes, soft, desperate whines that drive Shoichi crazy. 

“ _Shoichi_ ,” Yusaku says, voice wavering, and Shoichi sends him a watery blink in acknowledgement, moves closer, deeper – and Yusaku shudders, once, twice, and sobs out Shoichi’s name as he comes, Shoichi’s throat struggling to swallow in time. Shoichi wipes his face sloppily with the back of his hand, glancing up at Yusaku, who slides down the wall, boneless, to stare him unnervingly down. Even with the picture-perfect poker face, Yusaku is beautiful – his eyes are dark, blown wide, and his clothes lie disheveled, the facade of the orderly student thoroughly wiped away. 

“Third,” Yusaku starts, after a beat of heavy silence. His voice is strangely vulnerable, and Shoichi stills, meeting his eyes curiously. Yusaku leans forward, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Shoichi’s lips, surprisingly tender. Shoichi feels hollowed out and exposed, somehow. Yusaku raises a hand, presses it to Shoichi’s cheek, thumb brushing over his bottom lip. 

“I might get used to it,” Yusaku says, carefully, and Shoichi knows him well enough to know what he’s really saying, knows him well enough to know what he’s offering. 

“Doesn’t seem like a problem to me,” Shoichi says, and Yusaku grins, proud and predatory, before he leans forward again, huffing out a breath next to Shoichi’s ear.

“Your turn,” he says, and Shoichi’s breath hitches in his lungs.


End file.
